habiticafandomcom-20200222-history
Orb of Rebirth
An Orb of Rebirth resets the player's character to level one, while maintaining tasks, quests, and achievements. It is similar to the New Game+ option that appears in some video games. Availability The Orb of Rebirth becomes available in the Market when the player has satisfied any one of these criteria: *has reached level 50; *has the Beast Master achievement; *has the Ultimate Gear achievement (however due to a known issue, this achievement does not always unlock the Orb). The Orb costs 8 Gems but a player at or above level 100 can obtain the Orb for free. Game Effects When a player clicks the Orb in the Market, they are given a chance to look over what will happen before they confirm and spend their Gems. If they confirm the decision, the following effects take place: *Player returns to full health. *Player becomes a level 1 Warrior. *Player loses all experience, gold, and equipment. *Player's habits, dailies, and to-dos reset to yellow, and streaks reset to 0. *Features the player has unlocked, such as the Item Store and drops, are relocked. However, not everything is removed when the player undergoes rebirth: *Tasks, history, and settings remain. *Guild and party memberships, and challenges and quests underway remain. *Gems, backer tiers, and contributor levels remain. *Items obtained from gems or drops (such as eggs, hatching potions, and food) remain, though the player cannot access them until they are unlocked again. Pets and mounts remain - that is, they do not have to be hatched from eggs again - but cannot be "equipped" until the player reaches level 4. * Limited edition equipment that the player had previously purchased or been given for free (e.g. mystery items) will become available again upon unlocking rewards at level 2. Only one class's equipment can be accessed at a time, so if the player had items from two or more classes before rebirth, they would need to change class at least once after rebirth to buy back all their gear. The Rebirth Achievement When a player first uses an Orb of Rebirth, they earn the achievement Began a New Adventure. The achievement comes with a badge on the player's avatar that shows the maximum level the player attained before rebirth. Players can stack this achievement (which displays as "Began 2 New Adventures," etc.) by undergoing subsequent rebirths. However, the achievement only stacks if the player undertakes their subsequent rebirth from a higher level than they have previously attained. For example, the user featured here would need to use an Orb of Rebirth at level 67 or higher in order to stack the achievement. An exception is if the maximum level the user has attained is 100, undergoing Rebirth after reaching level 100 again will stack the achievement. For every time a player has stacked this achievement, their item drop chance bonus subtotal is increased by 5%. Why use an Orb of Rebirth? Rebirth is an option not to be taken lightly. Players shouldn't go through with it if they find resetting all that progress demotivating! However, here are some reasons players might consider purchasing one: *The player has suffered some setbacks on their tasks and wants to make a fresh start. *The player started playing HabitRPG before some exciting features (such as classes) were implemented and would like to be introduced to these features the way a new user would. *The player has attained such a high level that they find the amount of experience needed to reach the next level discouraging. *The player has attained such high attributes and such strong equipment that they find the game too easy. *The player has attained level 100 and thus cannot gain higher stats. *The player wants the achievement and prestige badge. *The player was considering using a Fortify Potion and changing their class, but decides to do both at once with a little something extra (a Fortify Potion is not needed if Orb of Rebirth is used). Category:Gameplay Category:Content Category:Mechanics Category:Advanced